Chosen One
by nayastrong
Summary: She's the Chosen One. Can she save everyone? And herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Is My Life My name is Grace Elsy Miller and I'm a witch. Yes, you heard me right I'm a witch. Rumored to be the most powerful witch of all time. Rumored to be the Chosen One. Crazy right? Well you don't have to tell me twice. I'm 16 Years Old and I attend NVMHS (New Valley Magic High School) Yes there is more of me. There are witches and wizards. All like me but not going to be as powerful as me. To be the Chosen One you must have the star shaped birthmark on your neck and lucky me I have the star birthmark. Which makes me you guessed it the Chosen One. Enough about me let's get to my story shall we... I walk into school with my best friends Claudia and Phoebe. Maria said, "It's Crazy Grace!" I rolled my eyes and walked to the cafeteria with Claudia and Phoebe. We sat down in our area. The cafeteria is divided into ranks. So pretty much they base it on how powerful you are. Since I am the Chosen One, I get my own table and my friends get to sit with me. There are a lot of exceptions for me at this school. Headmaster Garcia rings the bell to get our attention. Headmaster Garcia said "Attention my witches and wizards. I have an announcement to make. We will have our first Pride Month Witches/Wizards Power Showcase. This is an event ONLY for witches/wizards who are part of the LGBTQ+ community. Those who are in will showcase their powers and what they can do while wearing Pride Colors representing their sexuality. Now do we have our first witch/wizard entering in?" I stand up and the whole cafeteria looks at me. I said, "I will be entering, and I will be representing the colors of the Bisexual Flag because I am bisexual." Quick pause yeah first bisexual witch apparently, I'm constantly making history. The whole cafeteria starts saying "Crazy Grace". I earned that name when I walked through a fire. I know crazy right? Well that's me. Crazy Grace. The whole school starts saying "Crazy Grace". I laugh a bit before sitting down. Little by little more witches/wizards stand up. I smile seeing how much other people are like me. Phoebe stands up and smiles she said, "I will be entering because I am bisexual." Claudia stands up and looks at everyone she said, "I will be entering in because I am a lesbian." Headmaster Garcia said "The Pride Month Witches/Wizards Power Showcase will take place here in 3 weeks. I except everything that comes from my witches/wizards here to be nothing short of brilliant. Now everyone is dismissed you may go to class." I stand up and leave with Claudia and Phoebe. We go to our first class which is magic dodgeball. Yay not. I start casting the spell "It's sure our gym coach is a hypocrite for this class give me a brand-new outfit." The spell works and I look at my tank top, jeans, boots and jacket then laugh. Claudia said, "You're getting the hang of your powers." I said, "Well when you figure out, you're the chosen one that changes you view on how fast you have to figure out how to use your powers." Phoebe said, "Do you know what you're going to do for the powers showcase?" I said, "Nope but I have 3 weeks to figure it out." I use my powers to stop Maria from throwing the ball at me. I said "Chosen One bitch can't get ahead of me because I'm always ahead of you. ALWAYS." Ok so let's pause here. Next chapter of my story will have the first encounter of the creepy pastas and myself. Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounter I cast a spell to get my backpack on me and walk to my house. Sadly, I must walk through a forest to get to my house. This forest is creepy. I would cast a spell to get rid of it but 1 I'm not that powerful and 2 that's a violation against the witches/wizard's code. There are certain rules that even the chosen one must follow. I don't even know why I am the Chosen One, but I like being the Chosen One even though I'm not fully able to control my powers yet. My powers came to me unexpectedly, kind of sudden in fact. I was just sitting at home reading a book when I got thirsty. I went to grab a soda but when I was about to grab it a purple light came from my hand and the soda flew into my hand. I didn't know what to do so I just sat back down. I mumbled a little rhyme to myself while I was reading the book and then the book fell to the floor. I went to the hospital because I thought something was wrong with me. The doctor was no other than Headmaster Garcia herself. She explained to me what was happening and what I was. Then she noticed the star shaped birthmark on my neck. That's when she told me about the Chosen One and NVMHS. So ever since that day I have been doing magic. I use my powers and cast a spell to get some branches out of my way. I hear someone's voice and I stop. I start getting ready to cast a spell. I said "Whoever you are you better back the fuck off! I'm a witch! The Chose One! So, you don't want to mess with me!" Some pale boy comes through the woods and looks at me. Jeff said "I fucking told you Ben. She just admitted it. She's the Chosen One." Ben said "Well let's get her to the fucking mansion already damnit! Slender is going to kill us!" Jeff said "Let me worry about Slender. Get the damn girl Ben." The short boy Ben tries to grab me, but I grab his arm and flip him. Ben said "Ow! You crazy bitch!" Jeff said "You're such a fucking weakling Ben. I'll just get the girl." I start casting a spell and a tree falls in between me and the 2 boys. I try using my powers to transport out of there, but my powers start going crazy. I keep fucking forgetting my powers are only in Stage 2. To cast transformation spells, I must be at Stage 4. Jeff said "Damnit girl! Your making this fucking harder than it needs to be! Slender! Knock the girl out! Ben cover your ears." Suddenly I hear this static fill my ears. I try to make it stop with my powers but there I only so much I can do. Slowly my eyes close and darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a room with no windows and just a bed. I try casting a spell but the pink color I have when I cast my spells disappears. I see a collar on my neck, and I think what the hell is this? I said "Hello! Is anybody there?! Someone please let me out!" The door opens and a tall man with no face walks in. Slenderman said "Child screaming will not do you any good. It's soundproof. Your powers do not work in here the collar on your neck prevents you from using your powers." I said "Why am I here? Who are you people? Do you have any idea who I am?" Slenderman said "Of course dear child, I know who you are. You're the Chosen One, stage 2 witch Grace Elsy Miller. We've been watching you for a while." I said "Okay that's fucking creepy. What do you mean you've been watching me for a while?" Slenderman said "I mean no tricks behind this child. We have been watching you for a while. Your powers are impressive but your obviously still learning how to control them. Being the Chosen One can't be easy can it? All the pressure, the witches moon, constantly having to impress your Headmaster. It must be a lot child." I said "It's a lot to handle. Everyone expects me to be the perfect Chosen One." Slenderman said "Do you know why we brought you here?" I said, "No. Why am I here?" Slenderman said "We want you to join us. Be part of a real family. To not have any responsibilities." I sit on the bed tugging at the collar, this hurts my neck maybe I should say yes then I can figure out a way out of here. I said, "If I join you can you take this collar off it hurts my neck." Slenderman said "Yes child." I said, "Okay I'll join you." Slenderman said "Wise choice child. Cover your ears." I cover my ears as the static fills the room and breaks the collar. I uncover my ears when the static stops. Slenderman said "Follow me child. I'll introduce you to everyone." I cast a spell that changes my clothes. I follow him out and go down the stairs. Jeff said, "Wait why is she out of the room?" Slenderman said "Ms. Grace has decided to join us Jeffrey." I laughed a bit that's this kid's name. I said, "That's a stupid name Jeffrey." Jeff growled and grabbed his knife. Jeff said, "I'll kill you bitch don't try me." I said, "Try me bitch I'm the Chosen One so go ahead and try something I dare you." I start casting a spell but Slenderman stops me. Slenderman said "Relax child Jeff will not harm you he does not like people calling him by that name." I said "Oh I'm sorry." Jeff said "It's fine just don't call me by that name again." Slenderman said "Jeff would you please show Ms. Grace around and introduce her to everyone." Jeff said "Yeah sure." I follow him around as he introduces me to everyone and shows me what everything is. Jeff said "Ben say hi to Grace she's one of us now." I said "Wait are you playing Zelda? I fucking love that game." Ben said "Yeah Do you want to play?" I said "Only if you want to lose." I sit next to Ben and start playing the game. After about 20 minutes I beat him. I said "I fucking told you I'd beat you." Ben said "Your good. Slender she's cool! Can we keep her?!" Slenderman said "Ms. Grace is staying with us Ben. She's one of us." I can't help but secretly laugh they really think I'm joining them. One of them yeah right for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New and Improved Grace I wake up on the bed, I almost fall off, but I use my powers to keep me on the bed. What time is it? I use my powers to put a clock on the wall and its 11:53. Damn I almost slept till noon. I get up and go downstairs and everyone's all over the place. Ben said "Slender! She's awake!" I use my powers to put tape on his mouth. I said "Can you not be so loud. I just got up." Slenderman walks into the living room he looks at Ben then me. Slenderman said "Child please remove the tape." I use my powers to get the tape off. Ben said, "What else can you do with your powers?" I said, "I don't know yet I'm still figuring out how to use them." Ben said "How do you cast the spells? Do you just say what you want to do, and it just happens?" I said "Definitely not. I rhyme to cast a spell. It's easy to rhyme sometimes. Sometimes it's hard." Slenderman said "Today will be very simple of you. Except for Ms. Grace. Today you are going to be given a new look. So, in event we are out on a mission nobody will recognize you. Jeff and Jae will be helping you out with this. The rest of the house will decide whether it is good or not. The decision is also up to you. When you have decided you will see me in my office." Slenderman goes back to his office and closes his door. Jeff said "Allright girly let's go back upstairs." I said, "I have a name you know." Jeff said "We're changing your name too. Part of your new and improved look." I nod my head and go up the stairs with Jeff and Jane. Jane said "Let's go the empty room. It's where all the clothes are." I use my powers to cast a spell and all the clothes pop into my room on a rack. Jeff said, "Okay then." We go into my room and I use my powers to close the door, but it flies off. Jane said, "Incoming door!" Jeff said "First thing is the hair. We got to change your hair. Don't get me wrong it's cool we just have to make you unrecognizable." Jane said, "So what's your favorite color?" I said, "Easy dark purple." I cast a spell and my blonde hair changes to dark purple. Jane grabs a few pairs of clothes and sets them out

url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fall-black-outfits-for-women-2018%2F&psig=AOvVaw26UYsY7_EqIsKDi4vxjIzp&ust=1584107888718000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCF8oaMlegCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Foriginals%2Fd2%2F8c%2F76% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F276056652132275781%2F&tbnid=P061s9Hk6VOzSM&vet=12ahUKEwiSzb-SjJXoAhXGDlMKHZ5fDjwQMygLegUIARDsAg..i&docid=XJ-vEuHwSMhbtM&w=334&h=553&itg=1&q=dark%20purple%20outfits%20for%20women%20edgy&ved=2ahUKEwiSzb-SjJXoAhXGDlMKHZ5fDjwQMygLegUIARDsAg

url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F552535448015272128%2F&psig=AOvVaw3scUOCkqQqbdxHrQDT0jb3&ust=1584108095344000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIie6uiMlegCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F01% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fsexy-leather-outfit-ideas-for-winter%2F&tbnid=VOx7R9BZz2sxmM&vet=12ahUKEwjR0vXhjJXoAhWI0FMKHWZjAIUQMygMegUIARD4AQ..i&docid=nHCj5iCxmZGHtM&w=600&h=600&q=dark%20red%20outfits%20%20edgy&hl=en-US&ved=2ahUKEwjR0vXhjJXoAhWI0FMKHWZjAIUQMygMegUIARD4AQ

Jane said, "Okay try each one on." I go behind the curtain and put the first one on. Jeff said "Wow." Jane said, "Try the next one." I keep trying on outfits for a while and all of them are awesome. I said "I'm keeping them all. Can't decide." I leave the red one on because this is badass. Jane said, "All you need is a new name." I said, "Call me Charlotte." Jeff said, "Okay let's show everyone your new look." I follow them downstairs and into the living room. Jeff said, "All right bitches introducing the new and improved Grace." I said, "My name's not Grace anymore... It's Charlotte."


End file.
